Singers Destiny
by FFStoryteller
Summary: Hitomi is a singer, but can her songs reach the heart of Van? A tale of love and finding it again RR


Singers Destiny  
  
Authors Note : I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY SONGS IN THIS FIC SO NO SUE!  
  
The crowed cheered and went wild to the music that was pouring out one girl, a piano and an orchestra.  
  
The Tokyo stadium was jam packed with people, all different kinds. Old. Young, girl, boy, rich, poor, they all stood together and listen to the melodic tunes that were wrapping around them.  
  
Say you would, say you could Say you'd come and stop the rain Say you'd try and hold me tight And you just gave me away  
  
Make me high on a lullaby A melody for me to sway Make me high on a lullaby A melody for me to sway  
  
The girl at the piano let the last notes fade into the background and stood up to the wild cheers of the crowd.  
  
"MORE! MORE!" They cried in unison.  
  
She just smiled and sat back down at the piano, quickly taking a sip of water before speaking into the microphone.  
  
"Ok, one more song. I will sing you a song that's very special to me. It's all about a guy who I met when I was on a trip. He means a lot to me,"  
  
"Why aren't you with him then?" A voice called out from the audience.  
  
I ask myself that every night She thought quietly to herself, but on the outside she just replied jokingly "Who are you? My therapist? I thought he was in America! So do you want me to sing or what?"  
  
"SING! SING!" The crowd yelled.  
  
"Ok, this was my first song I ever wrote, I hope you guys enjoy it!"  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast, faces pass  
  
and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
I'm making a way through the crowd.  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
  
Cause you know that I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you tonight.  
  
In the back of Stadium was a guy, leaning against a wall, smiling at the girl. Huge ebony bangs fell into the red chocolate eyes. A dark cloak hung about his shoulders. Sighing loudly, he turned around and walked, disappearing as he walked through a man.  
  
She finished her song and let the notes die before standing up to receive the applause that the crowd was throwing at her.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. I hoped you enjoyed my concert. I'll see ya guys soon. Love you all!"  
  
The whole stadium was filled was shouts and cheers that reverberated off and brought a small smile to the lips of the girl as she walked off stage waving to her fans.  
  
"HITOMI!!!!! YOU WERE GREAT!!!!!!" Yukari called out as Hitomi went backstage. The red headed girl got Hitomi in a vicious hug and started going on about how great Hitomi was tonight and if she kept this up they'd be RICH!!!  
  
"Yukari.nee.d to.brea...the," Hitomi choked out.  
  
"Opps, sorry Hitomi," Yukari stepped away and released Hitomi whilst checking Hitomi for signs of exhaustion.  
  
"So you're Hitomi?" Yukari asked as they started to make they're to the back exit through the small corridors of the stadium constantly dodging people.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Hitomi replied as she dodged a particularly fat guy.  
  
"Yukari, Hitomi, over here!" Amano called from the exit which was about 100 yards away.  
  
"We're here Amano," Hitomi replied and giggled as Yukari started to preen to look nice for her boyfriend.  
  
Eventually when they got to Amano, him and Yukari shared a big long kiss which turned a lot of girls green with jealousy. As they eventually broke away Amano told them that he had managed to reserve a taxi for them and it was waiting outside.  
  
The night air was crisp and the sky was a dark black with tiny stars breaking up the velvet darkness. But the jewel in the crown was the Moon. It was a silver white, hanging there like a silver crystal in the centre of a perfect sky. A cold wind suddenly broke Hitomi out of her staring the Moon and made her climb into the taxi with Amano and Yukari.  
  
Van where are you?  
  
And in the dark shadows that were near to the taxi a cloaked guy whispered an answer and disappeared with no fireworks, but left a lingering sadness that hung about as long as the night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Authors Notes: Teehee, I love cliff-hangers, wellll. when I'm writing yeah Lol. But this idea has been in my head for AGES!!!! So now I have written it I'm not sure if I should just leave it as an angsty thing or should I contine and give you guys a happy ending?  
  
E-mail or Review with answer.  
  
Love and Cookies to you all  
  
Love FFStoryteller 


End file.
